Sorry I Don't Mean It
by RaeHeeLittlePanda
Summary: Tao Selalu di siksa oleh Luhan. tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan, kris masuk ke sekolah tao. kris jatuh cinta dengan tao, tapi luhan jatuh cinta dengan kris. jika luhan melihat tao dan kris bersama,ia akan menindas tao. bagaimana kisah tao selanjutnya? KRISTAO / TAORIS HERE..


**Title : Sorry, I don't mean it (chap 1)**

**Author : Rae Hee ( fegaa98 )**

**Main cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris , Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast : Xi Luhan**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MATI KAU! MATI SAJA KAU! KAU TAK COCOK SEKOLAH DISINI!"

Sakit! Sakit! Siapapun tolong aku!

#-#-#-#-#

TAO POV

lagi-lagi nilai ku paling , aku sekolah di sini karena bantuan beasiswa. Aku selalu dibully oleh teman-teman ku terutama oleh XI LUHAN. Apalagi jika nilai ku lebih tinggi dari nya seperti sekarang ini, dia pasti akan mem-bully ku.. Hahhh (membuang nafas) …

#-#-#-#-#

satu semester telah berlalu, tiba-tiba seorang namja yang sangat tampan masuk ke sekolah kami. Nama namja itu adalah WU YI FAN atau biasa nya di panggil KRIS. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama! Dia sudah terkenal di kalangan sekolah terutama yeoja yeoja. Bahkan Luhan pun tak luput dari pesona nya. Luhan jatuh cinta kepada namja itu. Hanya aku yang tak mengejar namja itu. Bukannya aku tak menyukainya, hanya saja… aku takut Luhan akan membully ku lebih parah dari ini.

#-#-#-#-#

aku mendengar suara orang berlari ke arahku.

BRUK!

seorang namja menabrakku hingga kami terjatuh dan dengan tidak sengaja bibirku dan bibirnya… bersentuhan! Dengan emosi aku langsung memarahinya yang telah mengambil ciuman pertama ku. Dia berusaha menjelaskan kepadaku dan meminta maaf tetapi aku tidak mau mendengarnya.

KRIS …. Kau …. Sudah mengambil ciuman pertama ku …

#-#-#-#-#

sepulang sekolah, kris langsung menyusul ku dan meminta maaf lagi,tapi aku tetap tak memaafkannya karena dia telah merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku sangat merasa risih karena dia selalu mengikutiku hingga akhirnya aku memaafkannya tapi dengan 1 syarat tidak-mengikutiku-lagi! Aku melihat wajahnya yang sepertinya senang karena aku telah memaafkannya tetapi di lain sisi,aku melihat raut wajahnya yang sedih mungkin karena aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutiku lagi.

#-#-#-#-#

Aku sedang berada di taman sekolah sambil membaca buku, tiba tiba seorang namja menepuk pundakku dan tidak lain orang itu adalah Kris..

"Kau membuatku terkejut." Ucapku dengan dingin.

"mianhae.. aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu." Ujarnya.

"Tao-ah.. mengapa kau selalu menghindar saat aku berbicara denganmu?" ucapnya dengan tatapan mata yang sendu.

Seorang WU YI FAN bisa bersikap begini ?! WAW! Seorang WU YI FAN yang biasa nya bersikap cool di depan semua orang .. Seorang WU YI FAN yang biasa nya bersikap riang.. tapi.. bisa menunjukkan wajah sendu seperti ini di depanku?

Aku hanya diam & tidak bias berbicara apa-apa. Ketika aku hendak pergi tiba-tiba tangan ku ditarik olehnya. Saat bel berbunyi aku langsung melepaskan tangannya and berlari ke kelas meninggalkan dia sendiri di taman. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kelas disana ada luhan yang sedang duduk di bangku ku.

"ada apa dia disana?" batinku bertanya-tanya.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dengan wajah datar melihat wajah Luhan. Setelah aku berada di depan mejaku,Luhan berdiri dan menarik kerah bajuku dengan kuat.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kris?! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk jangan mendekati dia?!" bentak Luhan.

Sejujurnya aku takut.. tetapi aku berusaha untuk tenang.

"JAWAB!" bentak Luhan lagi.

Aku hanya bias diam menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar, tiba tiba Luhan mendorong tubuhku hingga kaki ku mengenai kaki meja hingga membiru. Luhan menjambak rambutku dengan kuat tetapi aku hanya diam dan mengeluarkan air mata. Luhan melepaskan jambakannya disertai senyum puas nya dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di kelas. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri tetapi rasa sakit di kakiku membuatku tak bisa berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Kris datang ke kelas ku dan segera menghampiriku.

"OMO! Kau kenapa?! Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?!"

"tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya terpeleset tadi." Jawabku memastikannya.

"kajja.. kita ke UKS dan mengobati luka luka ini." Ajaknya sambil menggendong ku ala bridal style.

#-#-#-#-#

"Kris-ah.. na gwaenchanayo. Lagi pula tidak ada yang sakit." Ujarku sesampai di UKS.

"MWO?! TIDAK ADA YANG SAKIT?! APA KAU TAK LIHAT KAKI MU SEPERTI INI?! Sudahlah.. sini aku obati kakimu."

Sentuhannya … membuatku ketagihan … dia mengobatiku dengan sangat lembut…

"sudah selesai" ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas

"gomawo…" kami terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan

"tao-ahh.. sejujurnya .. aku mencintaimu … maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku ? "

DEG! Apa yang dikatakannya? dia bercanda kan? Tapi.. tidak dapat kupungkiri…. Aku senang..

Tapi , aku tak bisa menerimannya , jika aku menerimanya , luhan bisa menyiksaku lebih parah dari ini lagi ! sungguh menakutkan !

KRIS POV

aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia menolakku? Tetapi dia hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di uks .

aku dapat merasakan hatiku yang yang sakit ! sangat sakit !

mata dan hatiku mulai memanas .. tapi aku harus tegar menghadapinya karna aku seorang namja …

mendengar bel sekolah yang berdering , lagsung aku sadar dari acara melamunku , dan langsung menuju kelas .. aku melihat kearah tempat duduk Tao tetapi ia tidak ada di sana.

#-#-#-#-#

sepulang sekolah, aku mencari nya ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Tapi hasil nya NIHIL!

"Tao-ah… kau kemana? Kau tak tahu kalau aku khawatir" ujarku nyaris berbisik.

YA TUHAN! Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengan nya!

Ah,bukankah aku pernah membuntutinya sampai ke rumahnya? Yeah! Good idea! Aku ke rumah nya saja!

#-#-#-#-#

sesampai di rumahnya aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya tapi lagi-lagi NIHIL tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku menunggu di depan pintu rumah nya sampai dia pulang. Saat malam tiba, aku melihat seorang namja manis yang menghampiriku tidak lain namja manis itu adalah HUANG ZI TAO. Dengan cepat aku langsung berdiri dan memanggilnya.

"Tao-ah!"

"Mengapa kau bias ada di rumahku?" Tanya Tao dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

aku tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"aku pernah membuntuti mu sampai ke rumahmu." Jawab ku dengan kikuk.

"bolehkah aku masuk ke rumahmu?" tambah ku lagi.

" apakah kamu tidak malu masuk ke dalam rumahku jika di lihat teman teman mu yang lain?" Tanya Tao dengan datar.

"untuk apa aku malu? Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain karena aku sangat menyayangi mu.."ucapku

TAO POV

"Aku sangat menyayangimu…"

aku hanya bisa diam, mulutku bagai terkunci oleh sebuah gembok dan tidak bisa terbuka.

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kami duduk di sofa terdiam cukup lama hingga aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menyayangiku?" Tanya ku.

"aku tak tahu. Tapi yang kurasakan saat bersamamu jantungku terus berdebar dan saat kamu tidak ada di samping ku hidup ku terasa hampa."

"tetapi jika aku bersamamu hidup ku akan lebih menderita,karna kau namja yang popular di sekolah." Jawabku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

KRIS POV

"untuk apa mereka melakukan itu padamu?" tanyaku dengan nada gelisah dan khawatir

"sudah ku bilang, karena mereka tak suka jika aku bersamamu." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"aku akan menjagamu dimanapun kau berada,aku juga akan ada setiap saat di sisimu." Ucapku (lagi).

Tetapi dia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sekali lagi aku berkata " Tao! Percayalah.. aku akan selalu menjagamu dan menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku!"

Ia melepaskan pelukkanku dan memegang tanganku dengan kuat.

"Kris-ah.. gomawo telah mau menjagaku dan menyayangi ku dengan sepenuh hatimu.. tapi.. mianhaeyo.. aku benar benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu. Jika mereka tahu hubungan kita, mereka akan lebih membenci dan menindasku lagi." Ucapnya dengan lembut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca."

Aku menatap matanya dengan dalam dan dapat aku lihat ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

"apa yang ia sembunyikan dariku?" batinku bertanya.

#-#-#-#-#

Esok pagi di sekolah aku melihat Tao sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, apa yang ia lihat? Karena penasaran aku menghampiri nya dan aku melihat sebuah foto yang ia sembunyikan. Dengan tidak sadar ia sudah menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kris-ah.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"hah? Heh? Ooh.. ngg.. tidak ada apa-apa kok.. kamu sedang apa dan apa yang kamu pegangi itu?" tanya ku sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"bukan apa-apa.. ini hanya fotoku waktu kecil saat bersama temanku satu-satunya.. kita berpisah saat ia mengalami kecelakaan pada umur 10 tahun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum paksa.

'itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. Karena dalam masalah apapun ia tetap tegar dan selalu tersenyum.' Batinku.

Saat kelas kosong, aku dengan cepat menarik tangannya ke belakang pintu dan mencium bibirnya yang manis itu. Sangat heran, Tao sama sekali tidak menolak dan tidak marah melainkan ia kelihatan sangat bahagia.

TAO POV

"ahh.. Kris-ahh.. saranghaeee." Ucapku dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Taooo-ahh..." ia memanggilku dengan nada sedikit mendesah juga.

Menyadari bahwa kelas sudah mau dimulai, kami melepaskan ciuman kami.

"apa kamu juga menyayangiku?"

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya diam dan tersipu malu dan langsung meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk. Saat bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat, ia langsung menghampiri ku. Tapi tak sengaja aku melihat Luhan yang menatapku tajam.

"Tao.. ayo kita ke kantin.." ucap Kris.

Saat di jalan, aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sayang ku padanya hingga akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyayanginya.

"Kris-ah.. s-saranghaee.." ujarku.

Ia memberhentikan langkah nya dan menatapku dengan dalam.

"apakah Tao sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku?"

"Mian,aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang, karena.." perkataanku terpotong saat jari telunjuknya mendarat di bibirku.

"arasseo. U're mine now.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"b-b-but..."

CHU~~

Dengan cepat ia mencium bibirku. Dapat kurasakan ia menciumku dan memelukku dengan kasih sayang. Refleks aku menutup mataku, aku ingin menolak tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku mulai menikmati ciuman itu, ku kalungkan tangan ku ke lehernya. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin liar. Untung saja sekolah sedang sepi dan kami bisa berciuman lebih leluasa. Lalu Kris melepaskan ciumannhya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"saranghae Tao dan gomawo telah menyayangiku." Ucapku sambil tersipu malu.

Dapat ku lihat juga pancaran kebahagian yang ada di matanya. Sungguh.. ini baru pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta.. dia adalah cinta pertamaku... aku tak pernah tahu jika cinta itu seperti ini... menyenangkan..

KRIS POV

aku merasa senang karena namja yang ku puja-puja selama ini juga menyayangiku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku meloncat loncat karena terlampau bahagia dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa 'TAO IS MINE NOW' .. tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan bukan?

"kau mau makan malam denganku nanti malam sekitar jam 7?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambutnya lembut.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah, seketika aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Ya! Mengapa kau menertawakanku?" dia mengembungkan pipi nya dan memanyunkan bibirnya yang terlihat imut di mataku, jika saja bukan di sekolah. Aku sudah memakannya. Haha..

"aigoo~ kyeoptaa" kataku sambil mencubit pipinya.

"appo..." katanya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"mian.. haha.. tao-ah.. bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu lagi?"

"ANDWAE! Tadikan sudah .."

Langsung saja aku menciumnya secepat kilat dan melarikan diri sebelum ia berhasil menjitak kepalaku.

#-#-#-#-#

Saat malam tiba, aku menjemputnya dirumahnya.. aku terpesona melihatnya.. sangat manis.. dia seperti princess princess yang ada di dongeng dongeng dan aku seperti pangeran yang menjemputnya dengan kereta kencana.

"Kau sangat manis malam ini.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"jadi selama ini aku tidak manis?" ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"haha.. ani.. ani.. hanya saja kau tampak berbeda malam ini..."

#-#-#-#-#

Sesampai di restaurant, aku turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Lalu aku menggandeng tangannya menuju tempat duduk yang telah ku pesan. Setelah makanan yang sudah di pesan datang, aku melihat namja yang ada didepanku dengan dalam.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku jadi takut." Ucapnya dengan mulut yang dimanyunkan.

"haha.." aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajahnya yang imut itu.

Aku menyuapkan sesendok makanan kepadanya yang membuat aku menjadi tertawa geli ketika melihat pipinya yang mungil itu sedang mengunyah makanan. Jika saja tak ada orang disini, ingin rasanya aku menggigit pipinya yang imut itu. Hehehe~

AUTHOR POV

tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja yang mengikuti mereka. Sepasang mata yang daritadi menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

"Awas kau besok di sekolah , Tao!"

KRIS POV

Selesai makan, aku mengantarnya pulang. Saat di depan rumahnya, aku melihat matanya yang menatapku begitu dalam dan tiba-tiba..

CHU~~

dia mencium pipi ku dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mematung sambil memegang pipiku.

TAO POV

Kringg...

Bunyi pesan masuk. Langsung saja aku berhenti dari acara lamunanku dan membuka hpku. Pesan dari Kris..

_Gomawo atas semuanya.. :*_

Segera aku langsung membalas pesan darinya.

_Cheonma.. :*_

#-#-#-#-#

Aku sedang duduk di sekolah dan tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menghampiriku yang tidak lain adalah XI LUHAN dengan teman temannya!

"ada apa dia mendatangiku dengan wajah yang kesal dan telapak tangan yang terkepal kuat?" batinku bertanya.

Saat aku memandanginya,dia dengan kuat memukul meja yang membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas terkejut. Salah satu teman luhan membentak mereka untuk keluar. Baru saja aku berdiri, Luhan langsung mencengkram kuat kerah bajuku sehingga aku susah bernafas.

"sudah kukatakan untuk jangan mendekati Kris lagi!" Luhan membentakku dengan keras.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju ku dan hendak menamparku. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mendobrak pintu kelas dan berlari ke-arah Luhan memegang tangannya dengan kuat yang hendak menamparku. Kris...

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan namjachinguku?"bentak Kris pada Luhan yang membuat teman-teman Luhan takut.

"aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak ini, karena dia sudah merebut muj dariku,," jawab Luhan dengan nada sok imut.

"ck! Tak usah memasang wajah begitu! Menjijikkan!" jawab Kris meremehkan Luhan.

"sudah.. sudah cukup.." leraiku yang tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"memang aku yang salah.. mianhae Luhan , aku sudah lancang mendekati kris.. mulai sekarang, aku akan menjauhinya." Ucapku dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Ingin sekali aku menangis kuat-kuat sekarang karena rasa sakit di dada ini..

"Waeyo? Waeyo kau mengatakan itu Tao?!" dengan nada sedikit tinggi Kris bertanya padaku sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku tak menjawabnya dan tetap diam dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipiku.

"sudahlah Kris.. Tao tidak mencintaimu.. masih ada aku yang sangat mencintaimu.." ujar Luhan dengan nada sok imut nya yang membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

PLAK!

dengan cepat Kris menampar Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kris?! Kenapa kau menamparku?!" tanya Luhan dengan air mata yang dibuat-buat.

"apa yang kulakukan belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Tao rasakan.."

Luhan hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sekarang ini.

Kris menarik daguku keatas dan..

CHU~~

Kris mencium bibirku.. spontan mataku membulat. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku didadanya hendak mendorongnya tetapi hati kecil ku berkata lain.

"mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu Tao?" Kris berbisik padaku setelah melepas ciuman itu.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya karena Luhan menatap sinis padaku. Langsung aku mendorong tubuh hingga terjatuh ke meja dan berlari ke luar kelas.. meninggalkan mereka semua..

KRIS POV

Kenapa kau berbuat ini padaku? Apakah kau tak tahu hatiku sangat sakit?

_**TBC**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
